


Breaking

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Last Chance [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Breaking

Nothing really changed after the wedding. You’d always acted married. The only difference was when on a case, he’d text you goodnight and add ‘love you, mrs w’, always making you smile. He loved reminding you that you were his wife, and he couldn’t be any happier. You loved being able to sign your married name now, lighting up every time.

Life moved forward, never stopping to give you a break. Before you knew it, your son was off at school, making new friends and growing up. That left you at home with just your daughter, unless Dean was home from a hunt.

You weren’t sure when it started, and how you’d missed it, but when he was home, he wasn’t. You could be in the same room, but feel like you didn’t even exist. He’d put all his focus into anything but you. It hurt, but you figured that he was stressed from hunts. So, you brushed it off, and did things to make him happy. Every day you seemed to be upping your efforts, with no results.

Dean was off on a hunt, and you would always text him pictures of the kids, knowing that he loved getting them. You began noticing that he’d reply in short texts, usually 1-2 words. He stopped texting you at night, unless you texted him first. It was getting out of hand.

Finally, you were in bed, crying, when you decided that you needed to talk to him about it. He was off with Sam hours away, and he’d brush it off when he was home. Which left texting.

_Dean?_ You hit send, wiping your eyes as you pulled your knees up to your chest.

It seemed like an eternity before he replied. **_Yeah_**

Your stomach dropped, knowing how hard this would be.

_Are you still happy with me? I don’t feel like you even notice me. Did I do something wrong? Are you upset with me? Please tell me so I can fix things. I miss my husband._

Letting your head fall back on the headboard, you closed your eyes, feeling the tears run down your cheeks. It had been close to 10 when you sent that text. You only knew that because you knew that you needed to get some sleep. Your son had to be up early to get ready for school.

You weren’t sleeping without talking to him some more, no matter how heavy your eyes became. Finally, just after 11, he replied.

_ **Sry. was at the bar with sam. I love u with everything in me. Ur fine. I’m just stressed. See u soon.** _

That was it. No even commenting on how you were feeling. Nothing to comfort you, not even writing to you as anything more than some buddy. Your chest burned as you plugged in your phone, put it on silent, and flopped on your side.

He brushed you off for a beer with Sam. Hell, he ignored you because he was in a bar. When had a bar become more important than you?

That night you cried yourself to sleep, which had becoming more and more common. Not that he ever knew. Even when he was laying in bed with you, his back facing you, putting space between your backs.

You didn’t know that this would be your life on and off for the foreseeable future.


End file.
